Metroid Chronicles: Parts 1,2 and 3
by Ridley666
Summary: Ideas for my live action Metroid movie(s). R&R.
1. Foreward

Metroid

Lying in the blood of tragedy and evil, under the bodies of hope and love, our savior shall come.

Disclaimer 

Metroid is owned by Nintendo and Retro Studios Inc. The only things I own are the Chaos Suit, the ideas for Quadraxis X and the planet Hydra (Hee-dra), Lieutenant General Devin Hamilton, and the "prophecy" above.

Preface

The purpose for this expository "essay", if you want to call it that, is to get these ideas outta my head and to maybe give some lost info from the games.

Many of the events and ideas you will read of later in this essay never happened in the games, but were the product purely from the deepest part of my imagination. Also, many of the normal "enemies" in the games will be actual characters in the trilogy; such as a Lumigek will permanently alter the future of the war. In addition, if you were expecting this to be a clean-cut movie with no swearing or profanity and/or blood and gore, you will find yourself surprised. If ever made into a movie format, I want it to be rated "R", due to language, violence, blood and gore. However, there will be no sexuality in the movies, not even a sexual reference, like PMS, boobies, or "whackers".

Reviewing is only for critiquing my ideas, not spelling and that other crud. My email is and/or 


	2. Samus Aran

Samus Aran

"_Who am I? Are you sure you want to know?"_

Samus has made some drastic changes over the course of her 18 year impact of the gaming world (Prime ranked 3 for the game of the year some time ago) so I am trying to make a well rounded Samus here.

Home Sweet Home

Nintendo fails to give us adequate information on where Samus lives: we do not know whether she lives in an apartment or in her ship. At any rate, in the trilogy she will live in her ship, which would provide all the essentials: bathroom, kitchen, ect.

In the newer games, Samus seems to have more than one ship, however, I would like to change that. She would have one ship, preferably the ship she uses in Super and Echoes.

I like that ship because it seems more intimidating than the one she uses in Zero Mission and Prime.

Love Affairs

Furthermore, I changed Adams relation to her (I will explain him in another chapter). I did not want a love relationship where kissing and then sex comes in, I wanted a relationship that consisted and was built upon friendship. However, after Adam is murdered by an old friend, Samus realized that she had loved him for who he was.

Powerful Changes

The major change I made to the Chozo goddess is the Power suit. I hate to do this, but there will be only one Power suit, but there will be two others, but not for her. The Varia suit will be her costume, but it will have the same effects as the Gravity suit. It will look like the one in Echoes, mostly. I want the shoulders smaller by a tad bit.

In addition, the morph ball, or the Maru Mari, will be seldom used. Why? I DON'T KNOW WHY (in other words, help)! Where will it be used, I haven't a clue; maybe in tight passages or something, but it will not be a major part in the movies.

Lock and Load Baby

This adjust is for her arm cannon, which will also be detachable from her suit. She will have the same weapons that she uses in Prime and will NOT have the light or dark beams, they are not Chozo made, which will not include them in the movies. In the final battle, it will be possessed by a mysterious entity (You Supers should know what I am speaking of) and create the most powerful weapon in the universe. If you don't know what I'm talking about here, it's called the Hyper Beam.

Blast from the Past

We know where Samus is from and how she got where she was, but I changed some of the information.

In the year 20X5, 500 years after the space age, a small planet in a distant solar system in the Milky Way suffered a horrifying tragedy. The planet, K-2L, was a melting pot of different races ranging from Humans to Chozo, which thrived on peace and beauty. A small colony was wiped out by Space Pirates, who were claiming the colony for it riches. However, the colony was not enough, they silently slipped from settlement to settlement, killing all who were living. Finally, the Federation sent a legion of infantry there to defend the pilgrims, but was soon wiped out. The pirates flew off in victory over their larceny. Later, a small batch of Chozo arrived there, searching and hoping for survivors. They found one little girl, who had a gaping cut on her back and had lost a tremendous amount of blood...


	3. Adam Malcovitch

Adam Malkovitch

"Do not worry. One of them will understand, one of them must..." 

Human?

Who the hell says Adam has to be human? Tell me, who? Well, I sure wouldn't listen to anyone who says that kind of trash. In sci-fi movies, you normally don not see a human and an alien entity falling in love do we? Well, this will be an exception. Adam Malkovitch will be, don't get mad at anything or me please. He will be a, 'cough', Luminoth. Heck, they look incredibly cool. His role will play as follows, but will not be a human.

Psychic Sidekick

This is a major area where I need reviews on, lots of 'em. I need to decide what type of kinetic psychic he should be. I would like the idea of him being a pyrokinetic but that would be to stupid. In the battles, he would be utterly powerful and have an advantage over his opponents. I hate to say this; he would be more powerful than the Hunter herself would.

The most reasonable psychic power he would posses is the ability to see the future, also known as precognition. This power would be weak so he can have hyper-reflexes, Spidey Sense. He would only see what his opponent could do next, only what they would intend to do, not what they will do. So he can be wrong.

Review if you have any ideas of what powers he should posses or what he shouldn't have.

Murder

As you Fusion players know (I absolutely hate Fusion), Adam was killed in action while defending his comrade, Samus. They have never explained who or what killed Adam, so I took it upon myself to decide who, what, when, and why this mysterious entity killed him.

My previous readers might vaguely recognize the character I am to speak of. I will explain him in another chapter. Lumigek is involved in a fatal accident and is presumed dead. Later, he returns to assassinate Adam and Samus. However, he has a new weapon, which is in some ways more powerful than Samus'. He kills Adam, but Samus kills Lumigek shortly after.


	4. Lumigek

Lumigek

"I'm sorry Samus, I have to do this; I'm sorry..."

Genetic Experimentation

Prime players should know what a Lumigek is. In the game, a Phazon mutated lizard lives in the caverns of the Impact Crater. Well, in the movie(s), it is a genetically enhanced lizard creature, which escaped from a containment laboratory and became a bounty hunter. He was originally designed for military use, but he escaped shortly after.

He has a variety of powers, but his most powerful is his intelligence. He can create many powerful weapons to thwart his enemies. He can also develop strategic plans in a blink of an eye.

Another power that he possesses is the ability to remain invisible to thermal heat sensors, making him have incredible stealth. Also, he can reverse that power so he can be invisible to the naked eye buy be seen by thermal sensors (or visors ï).

Mind Games

The Mother Brain is also very interested in this creature, and tries to seduce him onto her side of the war any way possible. She eventually seduced him into betraying the federation for an incredible bounty. He still worked with Samus and Adam, but was acting as a spy more that anything else. Later he realized that she Mother Brain was picking away at his mind slowly, making him her slave.

On a mission to Tallon IV, a fleet of Space Pirate battle cruisers downs the B.S.L. transport to the planet in search of Lumigek. Unfortunately, they could not find Lumigek in the wreckage and was presumed deceased. Little did they realize that he escaped in a getaway pod to flee from the federation and the Mother Brain? After that, he was heard of no more.

Chaos Reigns

Over the course of his disappearance, he developed the most powerful weapon he ever created. Lumigek's shattered mind blamed Samus and Adam for his predicament, and they were going to be punished for it.

Lumigek's new weapon consists of two arm cannons, they have two retractable blades; six robot tentacles, which has additional weapons built into them; and an almost impenetrable shield. The name of this apocalyptic weapon is the Chaos Suit.

It looks a lot like the Varia suit, but is quit more emaciated to fit Lumigek's body. The shoulders are considerably small, giving him less armor. The helmet does not cover his entire face, only the top. His suit is more based to attack while Samus' is based for both attack and defense.


	5. Ridley

Ridley

"Let us hope we don't meet again, Miss Aran; or we will both have a very big problem to deal with..."

Ridley is my all-time favorite villain (I love him so much I made him my mascot), so I am taking extra precautions to try and not ruin him. I want the viewers to sense pure evil when he is around, and I want them to hate him for how evil he is. I want them to shiver at the sound of his name. I want him to be the worst and best villain in all of movie and videogame history. I know it will be hard to do and near impossible, but I will make it happen

I'm rambling on again, but I could talk for hours about him, I love him so much.

Evil Appearances

Ridley, as you all know, is a dragon-like creature that works for the Space Pirates. His image has changed throughout the years, so I will base him off Meta-Ridley and the Ridley in Zero Mission. Those two images look the coolest than the traditional purple Ridley.

First off, we will discuss Ridley's color. Ridley will have gray skin with red eyes and a slightly darker red for his pupils. I don't want his pupils to show much, for it creates a less human look to him.

Ridley will also have an assortment of "tattoos" on his skin. If you look back in Zero Mission a little bit, you will remember the design on the top of the Pirate ships, the red Skree looking thing. This same logo is on his left shoulder, showing his dedication to the Space Pirates. Another will be a rune on his hand, between his thumb and pointing finger. This rune signifies the evil that resides within his heart.

Attitude is Everything

Ridley will be a heartless being with no sympathy for life or love; he only wants power, and lots of it. He kills innocent creatures for no reason, just so he can have a little fun for the day.

Ridley was never the one for speeches, so he keeps it short and to the point. In other words, he won't converse much. He mostly gives you a glare or a facial expression, or sometimes when he's really mad, a blank stare, which is often the last thing you look at. He will have a voice like a... like a... snake; a deep, slithery voice that cuts deep within your soul, draining all the courage in your heart, and replacing it with a solid void.

Fighting Style

In the games, Ridley flies most of the time and thwaps you with his tail. In Prime, however, he flew then fought you on the ground, which was extremely nice of him. In the two fight scenes within the movies, I want it to be less of weapons and more hand to hand.

In on scene, Samus is flying up a tall tubular shaft while Ridley is pursuing her. Samus fires a few shots at the beast, but he eventually grabs her and throws her toward the ground. After that, it is a hand-to-hand combat scene. Not Matrix, but where she jumps up and hit him with a kick to the head. She will shoot at him though, but not to the extent of where it's a shooting match. Those scenes will come later (Attack of the Hatchling).

I think this is the end of my chapter of my super heroï Updates will come soon ï


	6. Hatchling

The Hatchling

"I paid you back." 

Yo' Mamma

If you people remember back in the 90's Super Metroid came out, which still surpasses all other Metroid Games. However, do you remember the hatchling that you found on SR388? Well, you had to rescue it from the Pirates, right? That is what Hatchling is, her "daughter".

The events happen the same in the movies, but something else happens. When a Metroid hatches, it slowly evolves to its mothers likeness. Well, Hatchling slowly grows more "human" in appearance; and over time, it evolves to look like the Hunter, Power suit and all.

It retains the information for Samus' Suit and weapons from the Space Pirates. They hooked her up to life monitors while she was hibernating to see how she was evolving. However, she found a way to hack into the main database to steal their research and develop her own. So now she knows everything the pirates know, even the Mother Brain's weakness...

The Hyper Beam

The Hyper Beam will be created in the last battle in the movies. When Samus is downed from Mother Brain, Hatchling comes and returns her side of the favor. She fights valiantly with the mecha-brain, but is soon killed. Her blood, however, slithers up to Samus and whispers to her telepathically, "I paid you back..." I'll let you figure out why she said that.

Next, Hatchling's blood seeps into Samus' bloodstream and her power suit, making her replenish her energy, and creates the Hyper Beam. It is the most powerful weapon in the universe, so it drains the power suit from Samus.

Ill let you imagine what happens next. It will be revealed later...


	7. Kraid

Kraid

Well, I don't have much to say on this guy, but hey, I found a way to put him into the movie.

Slayer

In the games, Kraid was often the first boss, so he wasn't very tough. He was just big, fat, and big; just a huge lizard with big spikes that come from his stomach.

In the Chronicles, however, he will be an executioner creature; like in Star Wars Episode 2, kind of like those guys. Adam and Lumi are about to be killed, or eaten, by Kraid in a huge coliseum, when Samus comes to the rescue. The fight then goes on relatively short. A few shots later, Kraid is dead, gone, zippo, zilch.


	8. Quadraxis X

Quadraxis

"_What do you think we are, Human?"_

King of the Machines

Quadraxis, although he will play a different part in Echoes, is the ruler of the planet Hydra, which her inhabitants are machines. In the early yeas of the space age, a great and terrible war was fought between the Organic and the Machines, and we eventually won. As a punishment for the war, all intelligent machines were quarantined to the abandoned planet Hydra, where they could live in peace together. The Machines leader, Quadraxis X (Quadraxis for short), an "out of control" military droid, also created a pact with the Organic: if any organic being was to set foot on their planet, they would nullify all the pacts and treaties with the Organic and possibly start another brutal war.

After the Metroid war is raging, Samus, Adam, and Lumigek are sent to Hydra to recruit Quadraxis X and his massive army of robots to fight with the Galactic Federation. After they land, they are attacked by a small fleet of Quads, but eventually terminate them. After a short series of events, some very violent, they arrive at Quadraxis X's quarters, and try to make a treaty with him. The treaty states that if they fight alongside the Organics, the machines would be free to travel anywhere they want, but the previous treaties and pacts would still be in use, such as a machine cannot attack or threaten an Organic in any way or form.

Quadraxis then makes a deal with Samus, if she beats him in battle, the machines will aid the Organics, but if he wins, all treaties will be nullified and they will again start another war. Samus eventually wins and Quadraxis will aid the Federation.

Although I do not currently know his full purpose in Echoes, but he will play a major role in the later movies.


	9. The Metroid

The Metroid

"You cannot kill what you did not create..." 

The game presents no information on how the Metroid were created, or why they were created. I took it upon my hands-I'm taking many things in my hands aren't I- to create the ideas of how they were created.

Creation

The Metroid are created by a certain Chozo entity, the one of good evil, for a general good purpose, to make a new kind of new war weapon. Created from the souls of the Passed, the dead, they are nigh invulnerable.

The idea of them extracting the energy from its victims is an illusion, because energy cannot be created nor destroyed. They extract the soul from you, the very essence of living, and recreate you into a Metroid. They are highly intelligent, so high, they can make their escape attempts look like an accident.

It may seem that the Pirates are the ones trying to control the universe, which in reality, the Metroid are trying to. They use the Pirates technology against them, making their research look like its true and scientific, but its really an illusion. In time, they will turn and control all.

Why aren't they doing so now? Only one stands in their way, a Chozo. The Metroid had the entire Chozo race killed because they knew their weakness, the Hatchling. Now only one stands, Samus. When she is gone, all hope is lost.

The Mother Brain

When the Metroid were brought back to Zebes, they found the Mother Brain, the central intelligence entity. If they could control her, they would know everything. Two Metroid escaped from a lab, one created a diversion, while the other sacrificed itself. It was crushed in the machinery that brought the Mother her energy supply. When its blood was mixed in with hers, it then "possessed" her; all Metroid have a mental link with each other, so one is not superior to the next. Now they have a mental link with the largest information database in the universe.

The reason Samus has to kill the Mother is that she has become superior to the rest, due to its mental state. Therefore, if she dies, the rest are weakened highly to a state if everyone can work together mentally they will die. If they believe that fear does not exist within them, then the Metroid will die. The Metroid thrive on your soul and your mind, if you believe in what they can do, they will do it...


End file.
